I Feel I Know You Well
by FandomOverlady
Summary: Rick develops tech that allows him to be with Morty at all times, and Morty has plans for Valentine's Day that he doesn't want Rick to know about. It is a perfect recipe for disaster. Slow buildup to the actual smut, but don't worry, it happens.
1. Rick Makes Things

Rick and Morty hadn't known each other for very long before they started going on adventures, and soon enough, the time flew by at a speed that surprised the both of them. Morty was now seventeen, and had one more year of high school until he moved out for college. Rick had been going on adventures with the teen for three years and did not want to miss a single moment with his most cherished possession. He began to drag Morty onto adventures daily, and Morty didn't seem to mind, so Rick took that as a good sign that Morty knew their time was short too. What Morty did not know was that Rick harbored a secret adoration for the boy. He would fantasize of the teen in his room, where he would do everything and anything he wanted to him. He imagined the teen in his room in the night, where he would take the high schooler apart and piece him back together. He wanted Morty to be his, and he would be damned if he let him slip through his fingers.

In Rick's spare time, which was quite a lot of time, he worked on a special project. Glasses that would let him see through small cameras, allowing him sight of Morty at all times. He knew that he was going to a rather extreme method of "spending time" with Morty, but with the kid gone most of the day for school, he had a limited number of hours between school ending and Morty needing to go to sleep. What else did you expect him to do, make a date where they spent a weekend together without any alien threat or stupid family member to bother them? Sure, like _that_ would work. Whatever the case, he spent several hours setting up small cameras, no bigger than the point of a sharpened pencil, around the house, in Morty's room, even on his backpack. He sat triumphantly in his chair behind his desk and put the glasses on, pressing the small button on the top of the left lense. He saw the first image, coming from Morty's backpack.

The camera was facing the ground, so he pressed another button on the bridge of the glasses, switching the camera he was looking through. With his genius, he also made a sound system in the cameras, but, in order to get the highest quality sound, he placed some small microphones around the house and Morty's room that connected to the accompanying ear-pieces that went with the glasses. Upon switching to another camera, his vision suddenly went to Morty's room. It was surprisingly clean and tidy, which Rick nodded in approval to. He turned off the glasses, knowing Morty had exactly one hour and forty two minutes before he would be home. School ended at three, with Morty getting home fifteen minutes later. Rick, in his remaining amount of free time, decided to work on some mindless project. Nothing was really fun anymore without Morty there.

Rick always found it amusing how Morty would still get entertained by space and its many worlds and peoples. Rick had seen and done it all, but Morty, even with three years of experience under his belt, still found a way to be amazed. He would look at Rick with a childlike wonder that Rick could only describe as beautiful. He was really crushing hard on the kid, and he hated himself for it. He wished he never felt how he did for his Morty, but he couldn't help it. The kid was just so damn cute, how could anyone not feel something for him? Rick knew he was fucked up, but the only thing he loved in this life was growing up and about to leave him. He had to see him as much as he could.

Rick realized he had fallen asleep when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, rubbing him softly. It was Morty.

"H-hey Rick! Y-y-you want some - want some coffee?" Morty said to him, placing his backpack on the ground next to Rick's desk. Rick flailed his arm around, managing to swing it in the general direction of his alcohol cabinet.

"Oh! W-want the Galzin Blue or Red?" Morty asked as he held up the two bottles.

"Red," Rick mumbled. Morty opened the bottle and handed it to Rick, who took it groggily. He really had to stop loving this kid, it was going to be the death of him. He gave his thanks, to which Morty happily welcomed. Rick felt a warmth spread in his chest at Morty taking such good care of him. He didn't deserve the kid, really.

"S-so, in class today, we - we worked with electricity. But I-I was barely - barely paying attention, because y-you already taught me that stuff, like, t-t-two years ago! It was really f-funny, Rick," Morty said and finished his comment with a laugh. Rick smiled.

"Yeah, Morty, that stuff is stupid. I-i-i-i-it's dumb that they're only teaching th-that stuff to you as a junior." Rick took a big swig from the bottle, feeling its effects almost immediately. Morty looked so tasty in that moment, Rick wished he could be the Big Bad Wolf and eat him whole. Morty looked at him so innocently that Rick had to contain his hidden lust. He took another drink.

"Well, it's good that - that you were there to t-teach me that stuff first!" Morty grinned. Rick felt that something was off. Morty never smiled so much. Maybe he got some good pussy at school or something stupid like that. Like anyone could be in Morty's league at that shit hole. Morty was a glowing star in a pile of coal and horse shit. That Jessica bitch was always leading him on, and Rick was just about ready to blow the girl's head clean off.

"What are you so happy about, Mooooorty?" Rick said, smiling slightly. Morty giggled and leaned close to him, whispering. Rick had to abstain from breathing in deeply. Morty, for a slimy sweaty teenager, smelled rather good. Rick had to take a second to adjust to the close proximity of his grandson and himself, steadying himself in his mind.

"Valentine's Day is in a w-week, and I have a gift in m-mind for my Valentine!" Morty whispered excitedly. Rick felt a tingle of arousal as Morty's breath ghosted his neck, wishing Morty was whispering much more dirty things to him like that instead.

"V-Valentine's Day? C-come on Morty," Rick groaned.

"R-Rick, it's really im-important to me!" Morty laughed and pushed lightly on Rick's shoulder. Morty looked at Rick with big eyes, asking for help without speaking a single word. Rick loved the bond they shared. It was a unique kind of connection this pair had, compared to the other dimensions' subsequent Ricks and Mortys. This Rick _loved_ his Morty. Loved him so much that he was one of the few who would put their Morty before themself.

"Fine, kid. Wh-what is your gift idea?" He asked as he took another swig. Now Morty looked like a full course meal with Rick being a man who hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, see, th-this… _person_ … is, ha," Morty stuttered. "See, Rick, it's… _he_ is a -"

"A guy?" Rick finished for him. Morty blushed deeply and looked at Rick like he had all the answers. His brow was slightly furrowed, and he appeared to be nervous. Morty nodded at Rick's conclusion, and the old man found himself rolling his eyes. Truth be told, he was surprised. He never thought Morty would be into men.

"Yeah, and, well… he is kinda…" Morty looked up, appearing to think really hard about his next choice of words. "He is kinda cold? But also so warm, a-and he is funny, wi-with a cute laugh. And, h-h-he seems to like to spend time with me, so…" Morty was wringing his hands at this point.

"So, wh-what's the fucker's name?" Rick asked, pretending to not care. He totally _didn't_ care. Not at all. Nope.

"I-I can't tell you that!" Morty all but shrieked. Rick jumped a little in his chair.

"Jesus, why?" Rick was beyond mad at this point. Sure, he was happy Morty was into guys, but why couldn't Morty be into _him_? They were practically inseparable and Rick knew he wasn't an ugly guy. Maybe it was the hair?

"Well, I don-don't want you looking for him or anything, so…" Oh, so Morty was nervous that Rick would go after the kid. Smart move.

"Fine Morty. What do-do you need help with then?" Rick asked as he took a final drink from the now empty bottle.

"I just wanna know wh-what you think of chocolates? O-or, no…"

"Morty, if you wanna win the guy over, get him something you know that he likes. Something you know he cares about. But don't make it s-something every other potential Valentine will get him. M-make it special." Rick smiled up at Morty, hoping that he understood. Morty smiled and puffed out his small chest with newfound confidence.

"Th-thanks, Rick!" Morty said as he picked up his backpack and walked back into the living room. Rick thanked his lucky stars that Morty left, because he was just about to do something stupid. Rick loved Morty, but the kid obviously wanted someone else. This was the perfect reason for Rick to not pursue Morty and enjoy the little spy gear he made. That way, he could be with Morty, even when Morty didn't know.

The evening came quickly and dinner was a free for all. A scrounge kind of night, which Rick thoroughly enjoyed. He and Morty watched some TV and then Morty decided to call it a night. With an odd amount of excitement, Morty ran up to his room and closed his door. Rick sighed as he got up and went to his room, closing the door gently after calling out a goodnight to the family that might have been able to hear him. He sat on his bed and pulled out a small remote from his bedside dresser. Pressing the largest button, the bed began to shift and warp until it was a full king sized bed, adorned with fluffy pillows and soft blankets. This Rick had never been the type to enjoy the hard surface of a cot, like most Ricks. This Rick liked the finer things in life, and soft mattresses were one of those finer things.

He leaned back on the pillows, sinking down into them and feeling his tired bones finally relax. He took a deep breath and then walked over to his desk, where the glasses and earpieces sat. He put on the set and walked back to the bed, making himself comfortable before turning on the devices. The camera that had been on before he turned off the system was the first image to appear in the glasses. It was Morty's room, with Morty laying in his bed. He was on his phone and, oh…

Rick took the glasses off and felt his cheeks flush. Suddenly he felt very out of breath and… hot? He shakily put the glasses back on and felt a small smile ghost his features. Morty was in the bed, laying under the covers. His right arm was under the blanket while his other hand held the phone near his chest. Rick wanted to get a closer look, so he switched the camera to the one he had placed by Morty's bed. It was there to mainly see if anyone could come from the window by his bed, but Rick felt blessed that he realized he could use it for… _viewing_ purposes as well.

Morty appeared to be watching porn. Or, something that looked like porn? It was a girl, strapped to a table, ass up.

"Well, I'll be damned," Rick muttered. The kid was into anal. How Rick _wished_ he had known that before now. The girl was surrounded by other females, one walking around with a small paddle. Hell, it could have been a coffee stirrer. Rick turned the volume up on his earpieces to get a better idea of what was being said.

" _You little bitch, bet you like your asshole getting spanked, huh?"_ The first lady said. Rick heard Morty's breath puff out hard. God this kid was gonna be the death of him. He already felt his arousal growing just by listening to Morty. What would he do if he ever got to _actually_ be with him? His boner would probably explode and he would die.

" _N-no! I don't!"_ The girl in question cried out. The camera panned closer to her ass, showing her asshole clench when the second woman blew cold air onto it.

" _Oh, I think you do!"_ The first woman said, slowly bringing the small paddle up to the girl's anus, tapping it gently. Her butthole closed up, almost looking like it flinched. The woman rubbed the girl's quivering asshole with the paddle a few times before pulling up one end of it and thwacking it down directly onto the center of the girl's hole. The girl shrieked in shock and her anus followed suit with a small clench. Several spanks went by before the girl's butthole was bright red and quivering wildly. The girl was crying and begging the woman to stop.

"Jesus, Morty, what kind of shit are you into?" Rick breathed out, touching himself lightly over his pants.

" _Okay, baby. I'll stop,"_ The first woman said sweetly. She gestured to the second woman, who came back over, only to pull out another instrument. It was a small bowl full of… capsules? This Rick had never been into the freaky sex, but he knew a suppository when he saw one. The girl looked on at the bowl in horror, knowing what was to come. The second woman, wearing a red skin tight dress, plucked one suppository pill out of the bowl and slowly pushed it into the girl's exposed and beaten anus. Morty whined quietly as the girl was filled with not four but five suppositories in a row. Rick had to put a shaky hand over his mouth to stop from groaning too loudly at the sound that came from Morty's sweet, sweet lips.

" _P-please, please, let me go!"_ The girl begged through tears. The women just laughed and said: " _Oh, honey, we have so much more in store for you!"_ and walked away. Rick thought that was the end of it, but they came back with a big bag attached to a pole, with a small tube connected to the bag. Rick took in a shaky breath. Morty was into some _freaky_ shit and… Rick kind of loved it.

" _Here we have three gallons of water!"_ The first woman said.

" _Soapy water!"_ The woman in the red dress added. " _Now, we won't do all three at once, but, who knows! Maybe you can take it all!"_

Rick had been so engrossed in what was on the screen that he only noticed Morty was close when he started breathing harder. The kid was about to lose it, and Rick felt a surge of lust hit him so hard that he found his own release without even touching himself completely. Mory came with a soft whine, closing out of the porn tab and deleting his search history shortly after. Rick turned off the glasses and put them down, taking off his stained pants and boxers and putting on new ones in their place. He took a deep inhale and closed his eyes, swinging his arms over his face and laughing quietly. He was in a hole he couldn't dig himself out of now, and he knew he was going to be in trouble soon if he didn't take care of this. The question was if he really wanted to take care of it or not.


	2. Rick Plays Games

Rick woke up, feeling well rested and relatively content. The clock read 6:32 AM, which meant he had woken up before Morty but right in time for some waffles. Beth smiled at him as he came up to make a cup of coffee, bidding him a fond goodbye before heading off to work. She always left early - there was something happening in the horse hospital all the time, and she wanted to be the first one there to help any horse in need. His daughter was amazing, and how amazingly would she kill him if she found out about his obsession with her son. She would probably drag out the killing, too. Rick was fucked. Badly.

Jerry came into the room, dressed up for yet another interview. No one would hire him, but luckily Jerry spent full days job hunting, which left the house fairly quiet. Morty was sleeping in, apparently. Rick checked the calendar on the wall and discovered that the school was closed for the day. Teacher work day? Don't teachers work every day? Rick couldn't keep his thoughts on that for too long, he got bored thinking about school. So, Morty and him would have the day alone! He was almost positive Summer would go out with her friends or something for the day, so he knew that he and Morty would be getting some quality alone time.

Rick sat down on the couch, waiting for his eggos to pop out of the toaster. He slowly sipped his coffee, enjoying the fact that the sky was dark and the house was dimly lit. It was a cozy atmosphere, and the silence of the early morning gave him peace. He tried to clear his head of the past night's events, but he couldn't help but wonder if Morty watched those kinds of videos all of the time. He knew that there was some freaky stuff out there on the internet, but he didn't ever think about the possibilities when it came to porn. He was a simple Rick when it came to sex, compared to the others. He never strayed from human partners, and typically enjoyed the normal things. Normal being anal and vaginal sex and everything in between, but never BDSM type sex. That, however, did not mean he was opposed to the idea of doing those kinds of things… with Morty.

Groaning, he put his face in his hands and stretched back against the couch cushions. Maybe his feelings would go away and he would become a normal fucking grandpa. Maybe he would develop healthy feelings towards his grandson. Maybe… maybe he could go check his glasses to make sure Morty was asleep. Yeah, that was a good idea. He picked up his coffee, walked to his room and turned on the glasses. As he suspected, Morty was asleep. He switched cameras to get the large view of the room, and noticed that Morty was snugly sleeping with a pillow in his arms. Well, Morty liked to cuddle, that wasn't a surprise. Rick wished he could just push these feelings away.

Summer sluggishly made her way down the stairs and Rick took that as his queue to come out of his room, retrieve his waffles, and give her a quick hug as his greeting. He did, to which summer laughed lightly at.

"Look who's happy this morning. What's up, Grandpa Rick?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just got a good sleep is all," Rick lied. He could never let her know his secret either. He would surely be killed by the whole family. Multiple times.

"Well, that's good. There isn't school today, but my alarm went off and I couldn't go back to sleep. Don't you hate when that happens?" Summer asked as she prepared herself a cup of tea and got out bread for toast. Rick nodded his agreement. He hated when he couldn't go back to sleep after being woken up. He was certain, though, that he would not hate it if he was woken up by Morty after an amazing night of sex.

"Grandpa Rick?" Summer asked. Rick had seemingly not heard what she had said after her initial question.

"What? Sorry, I must have zoned out."

"It's fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm going out to the mall with my friends today. I think we will be back kinda late. Sound good to you?" She asked.

"Sounds great, honey. Have fun." Rick smiled at her as she ate her toast and wondered why he didn't have inappropriate feelings for her. Maybe it was because he did not feel the need to protect her? She took care of herself well, and this Rick seemed to have an affinity for people who need someone to take care of them. Those people being one person, and that person being Morty.

Summer finished her breakfast and walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower. Rick put his plate in the sink and went back to his room. Maybe Morty was awake? It was 7:00 and the sun was beginning to coat the sky in a pink haze. He put on the glasses to check and see. He nearly had a fucking heart attack when the camera turned on. Morty was sitting on his bed, looking at an assortment of sex toys. The bed was like a sand pit for grown ups.

On the bed were several dildos, two types of anal beads, four butt plugs, and two remotes. Rick was practically drooling where he stood, holding his bed frame with shaky hands. This kid was literally going to make him seize. Someone would find him dead on the floor, drowning in his own spit at the sight before him. He watched as Morty carefully picked out the butt plug made of metal. It wasn't small by any means, but not large either. He pulled down his pants to reveal he was wearing no underwear, and gently placed the plug at his hole. Rick was breathing hard and was almost certain he would faint.

Morty began to push the toy in his small asshole, and he gave a small whine as it bottomed out. The plug nestled right up against his pink hole and he tugged at it to make sure it didn't come out. His eyes bugged out as his ass stretched when he pulled, so Rick figured Morty knew it was secure. The teen picked up a small silver remote and pressed a button. Rick saw him jolt and heard the faintest of moans escape his small cherry lips. Morty pressed the button a few more times before he looked relaxed again. So, the vibrating plug had settings. Rick felt a wave of pure _need_ hit him, and he knew that he _had_ to have that remote, even if it was the last thing he did. He knew exactly how to get it, too. He took off his glasses, put them in a drawer by his bed, and made his way upstairs to Morty's door. He knocked and heard a small "yeah?" come from inside the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" Rick said with fake surprise.

"Yeah! Come in, Rick!" Morty called. He was sitting at his own desk, checking his school email. Rick was proud that Morty had hidden his toys so well and so quickly. Kids sure were sneaky with things like that anymore. Rick saw the small remote on the bedside table and slowly walked around the room, pretending to look at the pictures on the walls. He looked at the picture above the bed, and quickly picked up the remote and slid it into his pocket. Morty turned and looked at him, smiling.

"What are the pl-plans for today, Rick?" Morty asked as he shut his laptop. He turned towards his grandfather, smiling sweetly. Rick could look at that face until he died, which would probably be soon because a heart attack at this point did not seem like a far off possibility.

"I-I was thinking we could just chill at-at home today, actually," Rick said. He put his hand in his pocket, toying with the idea of pressing the button. But the day was still young, and the possibilities were nearly endless. He smirked to himself about the sudden power he wielded over Morty.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Rick. A day o-off would be nice!" Morty stood and walked past Rick to go downstairs. Rick enjoyed the view of the kid's ass in his sleep clothes. The silky pants outlined his small butt so nicely, in Rick's opinion. Rick suddenly remembered that Morty was not wearing any underwear. Oh, how easy it would be to just lightly pull on those thin pants and see Morty in all his naked glory. Rick felt like a real perv but decided to not care about it. He had made it this far, why not go all the way when it came to his imagination?

The day began with some morning cartoons from the V-110B dimension. They had the best cartoons for high schoolers. Full of dark humor and jokes about suicide. Rick watched right along with Morty, relishing in the buttery sound of Morty's laugh. Morty went back upstairs after a while to brush his teeth and wash his face, and Rick began to wonder if he should use his new toy or not. He decided against it, thinking of a better time to use it instead.

"Mooo-orty?" Rick called from the couch. He knew what he was doing and hopefully the events would go as he planned.

"Yeah Rick! I'll be down in a minute!" Morty replied from the open bathroom door. Rick took this as his chance and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. The word one could use to describe his stance would be predatory. Rick, of course, was possessive of his Morty, but he had nearly total control over him now. The best part of it all was that Morty had no idea, but he would soon know how much of him _truly_ belonged to Rick. Morty made his way to the top of the stairs and Rick felt himself swallow hard when he saw that the kid was shirtless. He smiled up at Morty, who ran into his room to throw on a thin blue shirt over his jeans. He came down the stairs and stood in front of Rick who, momentarily, was speechless. His eyes bore into the teen like he was begging Morty to make him stop, but Morty knew nothing of what he was going to do.

"S-sorry, I wanted to get some-somewhat decent. Couldn't spend all day in pj's," Morty said with a small laugh. Rick was toying with the remote in his pocket, thumb grazing over the button gently in circular motions. Rick nodded his agreement and made one last fleeting glance in the kid's eyes before pressing the button. His stomach dropped and his heart fell right along with it when the kid grew flushed and yelped.

"S-something wrong? You okay?" Rick asked hurriedly, feigning his concern. He couldn't help the slight blush that dusted his cheekbones at the reality of the situation he found himself in. He put his hand on the kid's shoulder, which elicited a jump from said kid.

"A-aa I am oooo-okay!" Morty stuttered out loudly. "I got-gotta go to my room for a second! I j-just forgot m-m-m-my phone! Yeah!" He ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Rick slumped against the wall, pulled out the remote and smiled at it. Putting it back in his pocket, he walked to his room and put on the glasses to see what the damage was. He saw Morty frantically searching his room for the remote, and that made Rick laugh a little. Poor thing. He decided to show some mercy and pressed the button a few times and turned it off. He saw Morty physically relax and put his hand to his forehead in confusion.

"Rick?" Morty called from his room. Taking off the glasses, he came to the base of the stairs and called back up to him.

"Yeah Morty?"

"I think I lost something important!" Morty said. Rick knew exactly what he lost. He knew how to fix the problem, too. Rick formulated a plan to make a copy of the remote that legitimately worked but still let him use the real one as well.

"What did you lose?" Rick walked up the stairs and asked by Morty's closed door.

"I lost a remote for… for my lights in my room! M-mom had some new lights installed that d-don't use the switch on the wall a-and now I c-can't find it." The kid was a terrible liar, really.

"Y-you mean this?" Rick opened the door and handed him the remote. Morty's eyes bugged out and he gasped.

"Y-yes! W-where did you find it?" He sounded nearly manic.

"In the bathroom. Y-you should be more careful, Morty," Rick said, eyes slightly hooded. He was going to die, surely. Morty couldn't help but grind every gear in his body in the _best_ ways, could he? He had already gotten a scan of the remote with his glasses, and when Morty went back to school the next day, he would make the fully functioning copy. Morty took the remote and put it on his desk, making sure to set it _just right_ so he would remember where he put it. He looked back at Rick and smiled.

"Thank you, Rick. I was about to be-be in trouble with mom." He laughed, sounding legitimately relieved.

"No problem Morty." Rick made his way back down the stairs and sat back down on the couch, switching the channels, finding nothing good. Seriously, for endless dimensions, there wasn't anything good on the damn TV? Ridiculous. Morty meandered into the kitchen and huffed loudly.

"H-hey Rick, wanna order some pizza? We have nothing good in the fridge." Morty leaned on the counter, waiting for Rick to reply.

"Yeah let's get some motherfuckin' pizza!" Rick got up from the couch and picked up the phone, ordering a large pizza with pepperoni, Morty's favorite. The pizza got there in record time and they both settled themselves in the garage, fiddling with gadgets and eating their lunch. Rick was explaining why time travel was strictly off limits, and he was in the middle of talking when he saw some pizza sauce on the corner of Morty's mouth. He leaned over, without thinking, and swiped the sauce off with his thumb and made the distinct mistake of making eye contact with the kid when he did it.

Morty's eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated greatly. Rick found himself about to drool and backed away, wiping his thumb off on a nearby napkin. He really had wanted to taste the kid on his lips and lick the sauce, but managed to exert great restrain. He couldn't blow his cover and ruin both of their lives.

"S-sorry, grandparental instinct." Rick shrugged and then continued explaining time travel and all of the ways it could potentially create a black hole that could destroy the whole universe. In the midst of his explanation, Morty was staring at him in a way he had never stared before. The kid slowly began to eat his pizza again, and Rick found himself looking at his lips every few moments. They were plump and shiny from the oil in the pizza, and he was certain that Morty tasted even better than any pizza he had ever had in his life.

Morty asked questions about this and that and soon enough they were in deep discussion about how other Ricks and Mortys were being born all the time and how they existed throughout all of time and space.

"S-so, there are some Mortys who are o-older than some Ricks?" Morty asked. Rick nodded and reached to get a bottle of purple liquid from a dimension known for its strong liquor. He took one drink and was nearly completely drunk. He loved it.

"Can I have some too, Rick?"

"Kn-knock yourself out," Rick slurred. He handed the bottle to Morty, and he took a bigger drink than Rick did. Rick sobered up for a moment to snatch the bottle away from him before he got too drunk to function.

"H-hey, Rick! Nn-noo fa-*hic*- fair…" Morty waved his arm pathetically towards the bottle but ended up leaning too far forward and slumped onto the ground. Rick noticed that Morty's little butt was slightly raised compared to his head and couldn't help but have the image of last night flash through his brain. He leaned back in his chair and watched Morty push himself onto his elbows and try to focus on the man above him.

"H-hiiiii, Rick!" He smiled up at him and swiftly (but not gracefully) stood to walk right up to Rick and sit on his lap. Rick froze. This was not supposed to be happening. Morty hugged him and began to pet his hair. Rick shuddered and was gripping the arms of his chair so hard that he was almost positive he dented the cheap plastic it was made out of.

"Your hairrr… is s-sssoft, Ricky," Morty cooed. Rick felt himself blush and look up at the face so close to his. Morty's lips were a cherry pink, soft and wet from the remains of the alcohol. His small hands carded through the old man's blue hair, scratching ever so often in the most pleasant way. Rick found himself staring wide eyed at the young man in his lap. His hands found his way to resting on Morty's thighs, but not too high up. He gripped the kid slightly, feeling his fingers press into soft yet firm muscle. Morty looked down into his eyes and giggled.

"Ha, R-Rick you're fun tooo…. to hang o-out wiiith." The teen slumped into Rick's rigid chest, and Rick suddenly found himself with a lap full of a sleeping drunk high schooler. Great.


End file.
